Never Say Goodbye
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: A letter mysteriously winds up on Rosalie's door, and magical things can happen when something reminds you of your greatest high school days. EmmettxRosalie twoshot. Fave, Review, and subscribe.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Say Goodbye**

**--**

**My Dearest Rosalie,**

Just for fair warning I'm about to rant. I'm writing this in a smoky room, and these days I pass my time with strangers and these beer bottles are my only friends. Remember when we used to park out in the streets in the dark? Remember when we lost the keys, and we lost more in my back seat ;D. And how we used to talk about bustin' out – we'd break their hearts. Together. Forever.

I still remember days we were skipping school and racing cars and being cool; with the 6-pack and the radio. We didn't any place to go. And remember at the prom that night – you and me, we had a fight, but than I paid the Deejay to play our favorite song, and I held you in my arms (which are still strong). We danced so close and we danced so slow, and I never ever wanted to let you go. We were supposed to be together forever.

What happened?

I was hoping you'd never say goodbye to you & me and our old friends. I was hoping it would never end. You never should have said goodbye, Rosie. If we held on we could have had a child and named her Emma like you always dreamed, if you held onto never saying goodbye…

**The one and only,**

**Emmett**


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie stood by the doorway to her small condo where she lived in the summer with her three cats and two dogs she held onto the piece of patchment tightly, reading it over and over the words again. _'My dearest', 'Prom', 'losing virginity', 'together forever' _these words raced through her head as memories of her days at Forks High school came flooding back.

In those days it was alright to skip school a few times a month or so. So Edward and his chick Bella (who was a total flake), Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett all ditched Wednsday and Thursday every other two weeks. They'd always go to Nibley's and get a 6-pack of Miller's beer for each car. Emmett and Jasper got the most drunk the most often and the rest of them were too intoxicated to care. They'd get loud and mouthy with each other and cuss out old couples and young children on the side walk and park benches. If they were on the road than they would wail on teh horn every five minutes. It never got old, they'd blast the portable radio and just sit in empty lots. They would stay there for hours singing loudly off-key partially because Edwared was tone deaf and Alice couldn't carry a tune even if it had handles.

Man, those were the days.

_'But I don't know if he wants me to meet him. He really didn't say much...'_ Rosalie though. But she decided what the hell I'm going to go visit him again.

Rosalie didnt' do much with her life, she went to community college and now she works at a second hand Menards store. Now she lives at a condo which her aging parents help pay off because her income is so little, She could really use a helping hand.

With this in mind Rosalie put on her finest little black dress and got into her Mini Cooper that she got for a pre-college gift and headed out to the pub.

After driving to a few different drinking locations she pulled up to Lucky Jim's Beer Blasts and parked near the back of the parking lot. She got out and smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress causing her boobs to bob a little and some drunken hicks to stare.

"Hey der purdy lady! Why don't you (hiccup) don't you come over and have a little talkin' to Guster?" The drunken one said tipping a little to the right.

"Uhm. No thank you," she replied walking right past them.

"Please?" He hiccupped.

Rosalie ignored him and went into the bar. The place was a dump, you could barely see through all of the smoke and the smell was even worse! You could not put enough febreeze or incenses in the room to get rid of the skink of stale beer and maybe even a decaying skunk. The wall paper of pracitally naked woman with Pamela Anderson sized boobs were peeling off of the wall.

She went up to the bar where a buff looking guy with great blonde hair gave her a cosmopolitan on the house. She smiled gratefully and thanked him because she forgot her money.

She drank it casually for a little bit just letting the alcohol filter through her system. "Hey." She called to the bar tender. "Do you know a guy here by the name of Emmett Cullen?" The bartender looked less than thrilled, "Oh you mean Mr. All brawn and no brains. He's right over there." Rosalie folled the direction his beefy finger was pointing and saw none other than her own Emmett with like three different skanks hanging on every word he's saying as if it would be the answer to being able to live forever. Without another word she walked over to Emmett with her head held high. When she got there it took Emmett a moment to realize that she was there.

"Hey Emmett," Rosalie said now standing in front of him. Four heads turned to look at her.

"Rose!" Emmett's smile spread across his face, "Your here. How'd you find me?"

"Some good old fashion bar hopping," I smiled.

"God I missed you _so_ bad," he said envoloping her into one of his genuine bear hugs.

"Oh, Em I missed you too."

"Do you want a drink? I bet Rickly already gave you a free one, though I can't blame him you look beautiful." He said dreamily. "God, it is so good to see you again. Honestly I never though I would, but now I don't even remember what went wrong."

"Em, can we leave that behind? Please?"

"Okay Rosie. Hey how about you come over to my place and we'll watch a movie - your pick."

"Deal."

**-x-**

"Rose you have butter on your face," Emmett laughed.

"What? Where?" Rose squealed.

"Right..." Emmett said slowly moving his head closer, "There!" he yelled than licked her cheek.

"Emmett!" She shrieked laughing, "Now my face is all slimy because of you!"

"Then how does this make you feel?" Emmet asked attacking her sides. Rosalie screamed; she was very ticklish.

"Emmett!" She pleaded through bursts of laughter, "Please stop!"

"You want me to stop? But you seem like your having such a good time." Emmett smiked, "Maybe we should kick it up a notch." With that he lifted his leg up and put it over her. He shifted his body weight so that he was straddling her waist without applying too much pressure.

"Emmett! You are a freaking pedophile!" Rosalie gasped close to tears from all the laughter, "No stop!"

"What if I don't then? What are you going to do about it?"

"I have my ways."

"Show me." Following his instructions Rosalie sat up pulling a cleavage move and kissed him right smack on the lips. When she pulled away for one thing Emmett stopped tickling her, but instead he kissed her again. But this time the lips were open and raging wars were held between their tongues and miniture game of tonsil hockey proceded as they felt each other up.

"Emmett," Rosalie said breathlessly, "I love you."

"Then what are we still doing in this room?" Emmett smirked picking Rosalie up bridal style and walked her into the bedroom where clothes soon became a little mountain on the floor and viginity was no-mans land (not that either of them still had it). They made passionate love for hours through the night for they could not contain their love for each other any longer.

"Hey Rose, about that I love you stuff, I just want to tell you that I love you too," he gasped just coming up for breath from a heavy make-out session.

"After that performance I'm sure I'll be lovin' you for a while," Rosalie said snuggling up to him.

"I sure hope so."


End file.
